


【授翻】Engineering Success|工程计划通✔️

by AriaArioso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Can't Stop Thinking About It - Character A Hears Character B Talking About Sex, M/M, completely self-indulgent nonsense, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso
Summary: 一般来说，托尼才不在乎大学生们笨拙的性探索呢。然而，这里谈论的是彼得，而彼得总有办法激起托尼对那些他通常觉得超无聊的事情的兴趣，比如参加高中毕业典礼，或者大学生科学报告会。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	【授翻】Engineering Success|工程计划通✔️

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Engineering Success](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744584) by Anonymous. 



> 附加tag：我止不住想角色A偷听到角色B谈论性的情节；完全自我放纵的产物
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 请看老铁在线犯傻。

托尼不是有意偷听的，真的不是。他在实验室里忙着自己的事，而彼得走进来，显然没有注意到他的存在。那说话的音量要说是低语吧，充其量算是“舞台上的低语”，而这还是托尼给他留面子了。

真的，这孩子是个真正的超能人。他应该在这方面做得更好的。

“不，奈德，不是那样的。”彼得说着，“说实话，一切结束得太快了，我都没来得及注意——”彼得似乎终于注意到了托尼的存在。

太迟了，无论这孩子在说什么，都太明显了。

“我过会儿再打给你，好吗？”彼得嘟囔着，挂了电话。

最好的做法可能是把整件事忽略掉，但当事情有关彼得时，托尼尤其没有自控力。

“一切都好吗？”托尼问。

“是啊，挺好的。抱歉。没想到你会来这么早。”

你看，一般来说，托尼才不在乎大学生们笨拙的性探索呢。然而，这里谈论的是彼得，而彼得总有办法激起托尼对那些他通常觉得超无聊的事情的兴趣，比如参加高中毕业典礼，或者大学生科学报告会。

据托尼观察，余下时间里彼得表现得相当正常。另一方面，托尼发现自己脑子里全是彼得被天知道哪个（暂时还）不知名的大学生拿走第一次*的事实，被搞得心烦意乱的。更糟的是，如果以彼得的通话内容作参考的话，很明显他或她表现得很糟糕。

“这个周末发生什么好玩的事了？”托尼想用话语戳戳彼得。

“嗯，不算是。周六有个派对，但我没待多久。周六晚上比较忙，得巡逻嘛。”

“你知道如果你休息一晚，城市不会陷入混乱，对吧？享受整个大学新生体验，试着时不时地找点乐子。”

“我确实过得很开心。”

“嗯，你在电话里可不是这么说的。”哎呦，露馅了。

彼得的脸白了又红，托尼并不对自己如此享受这一景象的事实感到特别自豪。

“你听到了？”彼得说。

“是啊。说到这里，我们得提高你的信息安全意识。仅仅因为你有超级听力并不意味着其他人都是聋子。”

彼得低下头，看起来很沮丧，突然间这一切不再那么有趣了。

他说：“我不觉得我表现得那么明显。”

“是的，你是。但好的一面是，熟能生巧啊*。”托尼说。“是的，我说的是双关语。如果你想知道的话。”

“噢，我的天哪。”

彼得把脸埋在手里，这不是托尼想要的反应。他本想博得一声大笑，或者只是一声鼻音。哪怕只是高兴的哼一声托尼也能满足啊。

托尼挥开他的全息显示屏，转到彼得坐的桌子边的一角。

“这本意是个笑话，孩子。很糟糕，但依然是笑话——除非你挡着脸是替我难为情？”

“事实上，我是在替咱们两个难为情。”彼得的声音透过捂着脸的双手传出来。

“好吧，有道理。”

＊＊＊

托尼克制自己不再提起这件事，但这并不能阻止他去想。外面有个小混蛋不仅胆大妄为地睡了*他最喜欢的，也是唯一的徒弟，甚至还没有花时间给彼得来点美好的体验！

彼得理应得到更好的。

他也会得到更好的！托尼不确定具体怎么达成，但这些都是细节工作。

首先，他需要一些额外的数据。

在下一次科技研讨会上，他特意向每一位30岁以下的与会者介绍了彼得，同时F.R.I.D.A.Y.全程对彼得的微表情和各类反应指标进行大量跟踪记录。彼得对他们都很友好：兴奋地谈论着他们的工作，不断进行眼神交流，提出相关问题。托尼本想找到不只在学术范围内引发彼得兴趣的人，但彼得的友好使得这一切变得有点棘手。

他的好教养让这件事比计划中困难得多。这点托尼要怪在梅头上。

倒并不是说一点线索都没有。彼得很有礼貌，但他仍是个普通人，显然有些人不能让彼得对谈话产生多少兴趣。托尼注意到，那主要发生在那些搞着无聊研究或拿噱头唬人的人身上。托尼偷偷地笑了。小彼，好孩子！

这让他多花了一点点功夫，但托尼教会了F.R.I.D.A.Y.如何区分他所认为的彼得的“学术兴趣”脸和“（可能是）表达操我意愿”的脸。尴尬的是，这两者惊人的相似，而且彼得经常根据谈话的主题在几毫秒内从一种切换到另一种。

托尼从那次科研会中学到了一些关键的信息：

第一，看起来智力和机敏比性别更容易吸引彼得的注意力。第二，虽然样本人数不多，但统计数据说明比起年龄相仿的人，彼得更容易对数据集中偏年长的人感兴趣。

主要是为了瞎胡闹和自娱自乐，第二天，托尼把数据样本的年龄范围扩大了。而根据事实，他的理论很可能失败了，彼得的“（可能是）表达操我意愿的脸”出现在他的同龄人组和25-30岁组之间。

也许他需要更大的样本量。

或许他的分析过于简单了，年龄和性别在吸引力的决定性上很可能是宽泛且无用的参数，对彼得来说尤其如此。到目前为止，似乎每个变量组中都有彼得感兴趣的人。

托尼飞快地列出了一长串变量清单，以纳入F.R.I.D.A.Y.的数据集。身高、脸型、体型、头发颜色、面部毛发，以及她能思考的任何东西。

“或者你可以自己问他。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.建议。

“我不记得有把你编程的嬉皮笑脸的。”

“你没有。我的程序是根据用户反应来调整的。”

好吧，然后托尼把“外貌优先”放进了程序。管它呢。

“这应该是一次秘密行动，F.R.I.。我不问他是因为那样就违背本意了。”

F.R.I.D.A.Y.没有回应，过了一会儿她把数据传到屏幕上供托尼观看。样本量依旧很少，很难得出有效结论，但多少还是抓到了一点规律。

彼得喜欢棕色头发。如果是关于女性，他偏好长发。让彼得感兴趣的人多高的都有，因此身高没什么参考价值。彼得喜欢有胡子的男人，但前提是修剪得当。

不能一脸大胡子，明白了，孩子，托尼在心里想。

这仍然是一个相当宽泛的范围，但多少算是个起点了。

＊＊＊

当然，不会有所谓的完美匹配。托尼所能做的最好的不过是给彼得介绍一些看起来有希望的人，然后期待一切自然发展。

瑞瓦又高又漂亮，目前正在康奈尔大学进行一些非常有趣的靶向基因治疗研究。至少就托尼所知，她符合每一条标准。

当托尼介绍他们俩人认识时，她和彼得似乎一拍即合。

一周后，托尼问起彼得关于她的事。

”她真的很酷！她向我介绍了她研究的概况，以及他们目前的实验进展情况。”

彼得没完没了地说研究的事，根本没有提到未来的约会计划。

托尼在心里把瑞瓦的名字从名单上划掉了。

下一个是马丁。他和彼得笨拙地握了握手，就皇后区最好的三明治店进行了一场得体的谈话，最后彼得告诉马丁，他得回去做作业了。

哇，为了做数学作业放弃了一个潜在的约会机会。

对于这位，托尼没费心再等一个星期去查问。

接下来是迪伦，然后是佩琪。之后是塔米卡、罗比和戈登。事实上，戈登让人难以忍受到托尼不得不先发制人地领彼得出了房间，把他们俩从那次经历中解救了出来。

“斯塔克先生，你……想给我拉媒？”在又一个可能的人选被排除之后，彼得大胆地提出了这个问题。托尼现在根本记不住这些人的名字，所以告他啊。

“什么？我为什么要那么做？”

“我不知道。你为什么要这样？”

＊＊＊

在那之后，撮合的尝试明显不好使了。

彼得反复强调他只把每个人当朋友。

托尼很高兴孩子现在有了这么多的新朋友，但他迫切地想让彼得体验一次被人操到高潮迭起的经历，出于某种原因，他难以用语言表达出他有多想这样。但如果说彼得对托尼的努力有表现出任何反应，那就是彼得似乎并不想要这样。

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.，如果一个有‘操我脸’的人实际上并不想让任何人操他，那’操我脸’有什么用？”托尼索然无味地问。

“或许输入的参数需要进一步调整。”

这是一个可能。也有可能，在经历了一次极其令人失望的做爱后，彼得觉得这很耻辱且不值得。还有几十年的性等着彼得呢，现在放弃对他来说太早了。

此外，彼得从不轻易放弃任何事。为什么性会有所不同呢？

鉴于迄今为止令人失望的结果，托尼决定改变策略。

“工程就像艺术。”下次他们一起在实验室时，他对孩子说。“如果你想把它做好，你得慢慢来。最快达成目的的方法不一定是最好的，尤其当你是新手的时候。”

彼得奇怪地看了他一眼，但点点头，好像他在心里记下了。

“而且如果你对某些事不确定，你总可以寻求一些小帮助。”

“啊哈。那如果……如果你认为你已经完成了设计，但结果你却发现还有更多的设计得做，那该怎么办？”

……好吧。可以。有个小插曲是正常的，毕竟话说回来，他告诉彼得问问题是可以的。

“这没什么问题。”托尼说。“哪怕第一次的成果感觉很完美，但如果你有耐心再试一次，总有改进的空间。”

彼得点头，吞咽。

“如果你需要一点建议，我就在你身边，我过去积累了很多工程经验，所以你说什么我都不会吓到的。”

“你似乎很确定。”彼得说。

“这又是另一件熟能生巧的事了，孩子。”

＊＊＊

“所以……假设你在和另一个人一起做工程。”彼得开口，然后犹豫了一会儿，就像他在等托尼确认他们真的在进行他认为他们现在正在进行的对话一样。

“我和别人一起达成过一些最好的成果。”托尼接上。

严格来说，这不是实情。但话说回来，他俩现在谁都没在真的谈工程学，所以这不重要。

“就像，另一个人认为项目已经完成了，但你仍然认为还有很多可以做的。”

“你有没有试着告诉另一个人，你认为这个项目需要更多的工作？”

“我试过，但我不确定他们是否明白？或者，关心。”

“在这种情况下，他们听起来是很差劲的合作伙伴。找个更好的人一起工作。”等会儿，“我们说的不是你战服的装甲面板的柔韧度，对吧？因为郑重声明，我还没做完。”

“不！不，绝对不是你。或者面板。不是面板。”

＊＊＊

不管怎样，托尼加快了面板的升级速度。只是为了以防万一。

＊＊＊

米迦、艾薇和阿玛恩也上了给彼得介绍用的人名清单。

F.R.I.D.A.Y.还在收集数据，因为为什么不呢，但托尼已经基本上放弃了撮合成功的可能性。不管怎样，彼得似乎不喜欢任何看起来会成功的选择。也许佩珀是对的，吸引力不是那么容易量化的。鉴于托尼这么长时间还得不到成果，它甚至没准就不可能量化。

他告诉她：“你知道，我可以用这个来革新线上约会产业。”

“你可以。或者你可以停止发疯，自己约他出去。”

这不是问题的重点，他也是这么告诉佩珀的。“这不是重点。我只是想让他玩得开心。”

“你当然了。”

＊＊＊

在那之后的一段时间里，彼得没有问任何其他的工程问题。

或者更确切地说，他问实际的工程问题，托尼也回答了，但他没有继续问任何“工程”问题。

或者至少，托尼真诚地希望彼得所问的问题都与工程无关的，因为在此基础上，托尼给了他一些相当详细且毫无用处的关于耐磨措施和热变形温度的解释。

事后看来，那次关于耐磨性的谈话是有些不对劲。但是……彼得是聪明的。他会对建议活学活用的，不需要向他解释适当润滑的重要性。

但今天是不同的——彼得做着他自己的项目，同时不停地在牛仔裤上搓着手，好像很紧张似的。托尼等待。

“我还有一个问题，”彼得说，“如果你想和一个比你更懂工程学的人一起工作怎么办？”

托尼停下手头的工作。“我会说这是一个很好的学习机会。”

他还想说的是，彼得应该明确地告诉他这个工程师是谁，这样托尼就可以进行全方位的背景调查，确保这人符合要求，但他很确定他这样说谈话就会像气球一样爆掉。

“但如果他们不想和与自己级别不一致的人共事呢？”

“如果有人不想和你共事，他们就不会和你共事。如果有谁认为他好到你不配和他共事，那这个人不值得你浪费时间。这个人有没有让你认为他是这么想的？”

“不，只是，他可能根本就不感兴趣。我没法确定。”

“我不想打破你的幻想，但只有一个办法可以知道——你得问。”

“好吧。”彼得说。“但如果他真的不在意呢？”

托尼皱眉。“你确定你想和这个人一起发明东西吗？听起来这不像是个好主意。”

“我绝对肯定。我只是不确定他是否有这个意愿。”

“那就问吧。”

＊＊＊

这应该很简单。虽然彼得是一个很外向的孩子，但在他的生活中，只有那么一小撮人是拥有丰富工程经验的工程师。

基于彼得的兴趣倾向，候选人与之前被拒绝的人员在外貌上的相似度，托尼很容易地筛除了名单上的一大部分人。他翻着余下的邻居、同学和朋友的朋友的资料。

余下的人里，似乎有一些人是接近最终结果的。在彼得的化学课上有一个高大健壮的年轻助教，看起来赢面很大。见鬼，如果托尼自己再年轻一点，他可能也——

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.，有什么成果吗？”他问道，而不是顺着思路得出先验的结论。

“目前给定的参数内，没有可用的匹配项。”

该死的。

反正八成就是那个助教。

＊＊＊

两天后，彼得又旧事重演。不是问“工程”问题，而是在电话里谈论他的性探索，却没有注意到托尼在实验室里。

这次似乎也没有比上次好多少。

“奈德，我已经很明显了。要么他对我不感兴趣，所以故意忽略我；要么我离他能注意到的范围太远了，他甚至都没法注意到，哪怕过了一百万年后也不会考虑我。”

托尼没听清奈德在电话那头说的话，但不管他说了什么，彼得都在翻白眼。

“哥们，我可不会在实验室里做弯腰和撅屁股的动作。反正我觉得这在现实生活中是行不通的。”

托尼眯起眼睛。所以那就是助教了。

但同时：如果彼得准备接受瑞茜·威瑟斯彭电影的建议，上帝保佑他。

托尼清了清嗓子，彼得吓了一跳。

“啊！你坐在那儿多久了？”

“长到足够告诉你假如你真的想让‘掉铅笔’发挥到最佳效果，那你得把头发留长，还得买双高跟鞋。”

“哦，天呐。”

彼得匆匆和奈德道别，然后挂断了电话。

“我从没有真的认为你是那种癖好老师的类型，但我猜人永远猜不到自己知不道的事。”

“我不癖好——等等，什么？”

“罗杰？罗伯特？萝妮？化学课助教，罗字打头的那位。”

彼得皱眉。“我不喜欢马特。”

“好吧，不管你在追谁。说出来吧，让我们赶紧达成共识，这样就可以进入帮助你达成一次好好体验的阶段了。”

“你在这件事上这么投入有什么特别的原因吗？”

“没有。”没有，真的没有。托尼大概每三个星期就会专注于某个新项目。当然，在彼得的事情上花的时间比那要多，但是既然他们还没得到任何成果，所以他没能放手这一点也并不奇怪。“我只是想帮忙。”

“没有别的原因？”

“我没想到别的原因。”

彼得叹了口气。

“什么？嘿，如果你想让我少管闲事，说出来就行了。我说真的，你必须得直说，我不擅长微妙的暗示或处理个人边界。”

“好吧，我直说了。请不要再试图把我介绍给每一个你认为我可能会喜欢的人了。”

“明白了。”

“谢谢你。”

“但既然你拒绝了我提供的所有选择，我想我有资格知道你一直追求的那个幸运儿是谁。”

“事实上，我想我开始改变主意了，我发现他有点笨。”

“你跟他谈过了吗？”

“我一直在努力，但他似乎没接收到我的信号。很显然他不擅长微妙的暗示。”

托尼终于意识到，他把某个人排除在了F.R.I.D.A.Y.的数据之外，而他本不该这么做的。

聪明。棕色头发。修剪得齐齐整整的胡子。

托尼是一个他妈的货真价实的超级英雄。他真的应该在这方面做得更好的。

＊＊＊

“你知道，不管你有多少经验，关于工程学你总有更多的东西可学。”托尼说。

“啊哈，我明白了。”彼得伸手弹掉桌子上的铅笔。托尼看着它滚过地板，他和彼得都没有动。

“你到底要不要把它捡起来？”托尼说。

＊＊＊

彼得捡了。

＊＊＊

“所以，如果我没记错的话。”在他嘴巴没被其他事情占用的短暂时间里，托尼说，“最后那个笨蛋的问题——”

“他不是笨蛋。他很好。”

“没什么区别。他对你忽冷忽热的，我觉得那样不好。”

彼得挺起身，好对视托尼的眼睛。“那你会对我好吗？”

“不。我不会只是’好’。我会更好。‘好’得多得多。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> 彼得被天知道哪个（暂时还）不知名的大学生拿走第一次*：原文是“some (as yet) unnamed co-ed popping Peter’s cherry. ” 这句话就很灵性。“co-ed”曾经指大学里的男女学生，但现在这个词更多形容轻浮的年轻女大学生，属贬义。“popping one’s cherry”，指和处子doi，尤其指处女的第一次doi。看到托尼的不满了吗233
> 
> 熟能生巧*：原文是“it all gets better with practice”，既指彼得可以借此提高信息安全意识，又指sex上的熟能生巧。托尼的恶趣味2333
> 
> 睡了*：原文是“plow”，犁的意思。这词真是太搞笑传神了，所以放到注释里说明一下😂


End file.
